Various processes exist to facilitate verbal communications. For example, it is known to automatically recognize audible speech content and convert that audible content to corresponding text. It is also known to be able to take text and audiblize the text using synthesized speech techniques. Other known proposed enhancements to verbal communications include the corresponding presentation of a view of the speaker on a display.
At present there are dozens of primary spoken languages used in ordinary human discourse and hundreds (if not thousands) of spoken languages and dialects that find constant albeit less popular use. The existence of such a variety of languages of course constitutes an impediment to ease of communications between individuals. Such individuals must either identify a common language that both can understand or they must locate an intermediary who can translate their communications for the benefit of the other. More recently, it is known to be able to automatically convert text in a first language into text in a different language to thereby at least facilitate written communications under such circumstances.
There are many times when the potential benefits of audiblized communications between individuals who do not share a common language are desired. There are also many times when it would be beneficial to augment such audiblized communications with a corresponding graphic display featuring, for example, a displayed speaker. Unfortunately, present platforms and suggested solutions do not present a fully satisfactory result in this regard.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.